Mob Rule
History Origin A group comprised of dozens of duplicates of Barry Allen's old friend Manuel Lago. They are neither good nor evil, they just wish to continue living and will do so by any means necessary. Mob Rule first came into existence when Manuel Lago was tortured by a criminal organization called Basilisk. They cut off his fingers one by one and discovered that because of a CIA experiment he could regrow lost limbs. More than that each of those severed limbs grew into a full-grown duplicate of Manuel, these duplicates began calling themselves Mob Rule. Initially they worked with Manuel in his 'one-man' crusade against Basilisk but when they began to die for no reason in the same order in which they were 'born' Manuel ran. Mob Rule's new mission is to find any doctor who can help them and force them and Manuel to find a cure so they can continue to live. Members of Mob Rule all identify each other by numbers based on the order in which they were 'born'. Villain of The Flash After encountering Mob Rule trying to steal a human genome re coder, Barry Allen identifies his old friend Manuel Lago as one of the thieves after he died for no reason during the incident. Later the next night, Manuel breaks into Barry's apartment being chased by Mob Rule so Barry follows his friend. Barry feeling like something is wrong changes into the Flash, but when he catches up with Manuel he finds his old friend surrounded by copies of himself. The Flash manages to take out a few of the duplicates but they have been watching Barry and kidnapped his reporter friend, Iris West. They will only let Iris go if the The Flash allows them to take Manuel, to which The Flash reluctantly agrees. Mob Rule had kidnapped Dr. Guerrero, the original doctor who gave Manuel his regenerative powers, and were forcing him to find out why they were dying. Even with Manuel as their hostage the doctor could not find out why their lifetime was limited to just a few months. They killed Dr. Guerrero and did manage to replenish their ranks by cutting off Manuel's fingers and hands again. With Dr. Guerrero dead they seek out the man who built the genome re-coder Dr. Darwin Elias and kidnap him. Meanwhile with the help of his friend and co-worker Patty Spivot, Barry Allen located Manuel being held by Mob Rule in Dr. Guerrero's lab. Mob Rule finds them and Barry stays behind to give Patty and Manuel a chance to escape. During the conflict it appeared that one of Mob Rule shot Barry in the head, believing him to be dead they left his body behind. Several Members had mixed feelings on Barry's apparent death, but decided to go on with their plan and blew up the warehouse. Both the origins of Manuel and Mob rule are shown. Manuel was part of a CIA experiment and later captured by Basilisk. Manuel had been secretly tracking Basilisk while working for the CIA in order to avenge his father. While captured, Basilisk would cut off Manuel's fingers and to their pleasure, his regeneration meant more torture. The regeneration caused his limbs to grow into full copies of Manuel and they rescued their "father". Manuel then went rogue and continued hunting Basilisk until one day the copies just started dying inexplicably. Back in the present Manuel is told of Barry's death and he goes into a fury only to be captured. He awakens strapped to a machine in Dr.Elias' lab. Manuel agrees to help Mob Rule live after they reveal all they want is life and his help in order to live. Barry survived his gun shot by narrowly dodging it and ran to find Manuel. Once in the lab, a leak is caused by Barry and he runs to contain the impending explosion. Manuel berates Barry for causing the leak and blames Mob Rule's death on him as after the blast all of the copies die simultaneously. Manuel knocks out Dr.Elias and beats a wiped out Flash, then goes into hiding. He is later seen cutting off his fingers trying to find a way to give his copies life. He says we to which several voices respond Mob Rule! Equipment Transportation *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Allies *Tony Guerrero *Darwin Elias Enemies *The Flash (Barry Allen) Notes *Mob Rule First Appeared in The Flash (Vol 4) #1 and it was created by Writer and Artist Team Francis Manapul and Brian Buccellato. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/mob-rule/65-58695/ Category:Flash Rogues